The present invention relates generally to vehicle communication and more specifically to an electronic alerting system whereby one vehicle may gain the attention of another vehicle, in close proximity, preferably in visual contact. Both vehicles being equipped with CB radios and CB antennas, which are used in concert with said invention.
There now exist vehicle emergency warning devices which are limited to warning vehicles of impending danger and road hazards. These warning systems provide tranceiver apparatus comprising a tone and flashing light which are used as alarm signals in the event of impending danger. These devices are indiscriminate in their operation and are used merely to radiate an audio and visual alarm to all vehicles within range.
The present invention however is designed to provide CB radio equipped vehicles with an independent means whereby in combination with the existing CB antenna said vehicles may transmit and receive a tone signal and radiant signal with said device. Thus, one vehicle can gain the attention of and alert a second vehicle for the express purpose of indicating a request for voice communication on their respective CB radios. The number of single frequency tone signals and resultant radiant signals transmitted and received designates the CB radio channel number being requested for subsequent CB radio voice communication.
Heretofore it has been impossible for one CB radio equipped vehicle to contact a second CB radio equipped vehicle when said second vehicle's CB radio power is off, or it is not known what CB channel said second vehicle is monitoring.
This invention overcomes these difficulties by providing each vehicle with a specially designed, crystal controlled, single RF radio frequency, tone signal generating and electromagnetic radiant radiating transceiver.